1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuse connection structure in which when dark current fuses are not used, fuses for normal circuits are protected from an external force without the use of a fuse holder, and are positively held.
2. Related art
FIGS. 9 and 10 show a conventional fuse connection structure which includes a fuse holder 51 made of a synthetic resin and holding a plurality of dark current fuses 8 in a juxtaposed manner, and a fuse block body 52 made of a synthetic resin and being insertable into the fuse holder 51. The fuse block body 52 holds female connection terminals 13 which are respectively connected to male tab terminals 31 of the dark current fuses 8.
In order to prevent battery consumption during transport of vehicles for export purposes, the dark current fuses 8 are used for interrupting circuits for electronic parts, such as a clock, by withdrawing the fuse holder 51.
The fuse holder 51 includes an insertion portion 5 for receiving the dark current fuses 8, and a cover portion 6 disposed outside of the insertion portion 5. The insertion portion 5 is connected to the cover portion 6 by a plurality of ribs 53. The fuse insertion portion 5 is disposed at an upper half portion of the fuse holder 51. The ribs 53 are formed on each of right and left walls 54 of the insertion portion 5, and extend laterally in a direction of the width of the fuse 8 (that is, a direction of juxtaposition of the pair of male tab terminals 31). Relief slits 56 for receiving the respective associated ribs 53 are formed in each of right and left walls 55 of the fuse block body 52.
Retaining projections 19 and 20 are formed on each of the right and left walls 55 of the fuse block body 52 below the relief slits 56. The retaining projections function to engage an engagement frame 18 of the fuse holder 51. The fuse holder 51 is provisionally retained in the block body 52 as shown in FIG. 10. In this condition, when the fuse holder 51 is further pushed in, the male tab terminals 31 of the fuses 8 are inserted through an opening 57 (see FIG. 9), formed in the block body 52, into terminal receiving chambers 58, respectively, so as to be connected to the female terminals 13, respectively.
However, in those vehicles for domestic use, the dark current fuses 8 are not used. Accordingly, fuses for normal circuits are inserted directly into the block body 52 without requiring the dark current fuses 8 to be withdrawn from and inserted into the connection terminals 13. In such a case, since the strength of the block body 52 is reduced because of the provision of the slits 56 in the outer walls 55, the outer walls 55 can be flexed upon application of an external force, so that the fuses may inadvertently be forced out. To avoid this, the fuse holder 51 must still be used for the purpose of protecting the fuses, and therefore the cost for the fuse holder cannot be saved.